A cooling arrangement or system and a liquid cooling station therein are used to transfer heat away from an object to be cooled, like a power electronic device.
The liquid cooling station comprises a pump and a motor connected thereto for operating the pump to circulate cooling liquid between the cooling station and an object to be cooled. The cooling station also comprises a heat exchanger to transfer the heat away from the cooling liquid flow either to ambient air of the installation site of the liquid cooling station or to separate technical liquid flow intended to receive the heat from the cooling liquid flow. The cooling station receives the cooling liquid flow from the object to be cooled through an inlet channel and supplies the cooling liquid flow towards the object to be cooled through an outlet channel. Furthermore the liquid cooling station may comprise a dedicated frame to which different components of the liquid cooling station are supported to.
A substantially high number of different components in the liquid cooling station and a high number of pipe and hose connections therebetween provide a presence of numerous joints in the liquid cooling station. This, in turn, increases a need for sealing between the different components as well as a risk for leakages of the cooling liquid.